hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eric and Jillian: Love Forever
Eric and Jillian: Love Forever is a 2013 romance book. Background The book is the fifth in the Eric and Jillian Book Series. Plot The book starts exactly where the last one ended. One of Erics friend, Timothy, arrives and rushes to Jillian. He tries to free her hair as she sobs about Eric trying to murder himself. Timothy tries to explain that he can't have tried to actually murder himself which upsets Jillian more. Timothy says that he was a childhood champion swimmer. He lunges into the sea and hunts for Eric. Jillian desperately claws her hair until she is finally free from the tree. She considers also jumping into the sea, but stops when Timothy appears at the surface with Eric, who appears unresponsive. Eric is soon taken away to hospital while Timothy is checked at the scene. Timothy tries to conince Jillian to come and see Eric in hospital, but she says that she can't. Timothy questions her on this, and Jillian says that if she makes Eric want to die, or is not enough to stop that feeling, she has to float away from him. At hospital, Erics group of friends to try explain that Jillian has left him. Eric rushes out of hospital and to Jillians house, to find her packing her things. She has told her landlord that she is leaving town and has handed the house back over to him. Eric begs her not to and says that he can explain. Simply saying "Goodbye Eric", she drives away in her yellow car. In his red car, Eric searches for Jillian, but doesn't find her. He spends seven weeks trying to find out where Jillian has left to. Her friends, who have never liked Eric, refuse to say anything to him and her parents are the same. One Saturday night, Eric is sitting on Daisy Hill, watching the sunset. He finds one of Jillians hairs floating around and almost cries. He hears someone coming up the hill and stands up, to see Jillian running up the hill. "Jillian, I didn't think you'd come back", Eric says emotionally. Breathless from charging up the hill, she tells him, "Of course I came back". Eric smiles and stuns the whole world with such a beautiful smile. Unable to resist, Jillian kisses Eric, and says that he has missed her. The pair go to Erics home, and Jillian tells Eric about a cute cottage for sale, seconds from Daisy Hill. Eric and Jillian agree that they should buy the home as their first home together. Smiling and kissing hard, Jillian then appears upset suddenly. Eric is hurt by her upset expression and questions her on what has caused her emotions to suddenly change. Jillian asks Eric to explain why he lunged into the sea. Smiling romantically at Jillian, Eric says that he was trying to prove he could lunge into the deep sea and swim out himself, climbing up the cliff back to Jillian. When she asks why, he tells her to prove that he was manly enough for Jillian. He looks down and almost cries, saying that clearly though, he is not. Jillian holds the sad Eric and tells him that he is more than enough manly, and manly men can be irritating anyway, if they are too much of a manly man. Eric and Jillian hold hands, skip onto Daisy Hill together, and kiss as the sun finishes setting behind them. Characters Jillian Eric